


In Bloom

by CondemnedFlame



Series: Sabo Ace Week 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also, like seriously, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondemnedFlame/pseuds/CondemnedFlame
Summary: There was a man perhaps no more than twenty feet from him, half hidden behind the front counter. Sabo didn’t know how he had missed him, so distracted by the plants themselves that he must have merely skimmed over him, drawn to other things. Now, however, with his full attention riveted on the man, it seemed foolish. He was easily the most stunning thing here.





	In Bloom

There was coffee in his veins. It surged under his skin and beat behind his eyelids—or maybe that was the migraine. It was hard to tell, admittedly. At some point he had lost track of time, of even the _date_ , hours marked in coffee stains and empty mugs balanced atop each other like an abstract depiction of art around his desk. His laptop was dusty, screen smeared where his hands had brushed against the glass, fingerprints standing out in the glare of the overhead lights. He hardly noticed, used to it by now.

Koala would call him a _slob_ , but at least he got his work done. Even if it meant multiple allnighters and a possessive claim on the coffee machine closest to his desk. It had gotten so bad that Hack had even printed out a new sign to hang above the counter. It read: Beware Rabid Chief, and Sabo couldn’t even deny that it was fitting, maybe even a little accurate.

For a group of journalists, they took their job seriously. Sabo even more so. He was the Editor in Chief, second only to Dragon within their publishing firm. Realistically, he could have sat back and enjoyed the lessened burden the position offered him, but instead he pushed himself even _harder_. They were making a difference, slowly but surely, working to peel away the veil the government cast over civilian eyes, and they were damn good at their job, but Sabo still wanted to do more. He was already in charge of their budget, their personal image on the internet in the harsh world around them, as well as being their primary hiring manager, even if he left most of the actual scouting to Ivankov. More than that though, he made it his personal mission to read over every single report before they landed on Dragon’s desk, as well as taking the time, occasionally, to write his own additions as well.

And he was exhausted.

A political scandal was in the works and Legislation was working overtime to bury it and kick it under the rug. Which, of course, meant that their entire publishing department was working overtime as well. But at least most of the staff still _slept_.

Koala wasn’t the only one that noticed Sabo’s late hours turned into early mornings, and the way many would come in to find him in the same outfit as he had been the day before. She was, however, the only one that _harassed_ him about it. Among other things.

“You look like a raccoon that crawled into a tailors, robbed them blind, and _then_ got run over. Twice.” Standing in precisely the wrong spot, in between Sabo and his closest source of light, Koala’s shadow stretched over him ( and his keyboard), her arms folded and eyebrows drawn. “Really, Sabo, it’s no wonder that you’re still single. Have you even _eaten_ since I last saw you ten hours ago?”

Thoughts slow to process and left to blink at the sudden difference in light now that his face was cast into shadows, he was sluggish when his hand rose so that his gaze could fall on the beaten watch at his wrist. The timepiece blurred in his vision, numbers dancing in tangent with each other. He couldn’t really pick out the exact time down to the minute, but it was enough to realize that it wasn’t the same _day_ anymore.

“Oh,” he paused, voice rough with disuse. “It’s morning.”

Koala gave an exasperated sigh, hands unfolding to reveal a small pastry bag which was promptly dropped onto his desk. It smelled of blueberries and his mouth watered. He was already reaching for it when a hand smacked gently at the back of his head, nearly dislodging his glasses from where they sat at the bridge of his nose.

“This is the third day in a _row_ , Sabo. You’re no help to us like this.”

There was an arm in his vision, but he paid no mind to it until his computer screen went black. The whine, when it left his lips, was muffled by muffin crumbs but still just as pitiful.

“No, don’t even start with me right now,” Koala chided. “You’ve hardly moved in days, barely eaten, and I don’t think I’ve seen you sleep any more than that two hour period on Tuesday when your head hit the desk so hard it nearly gave Bunny Joe a heart attack.” She pulled at his chair and the wheels rolled back without complaint, Sabo’s outstretched hand, however, gave a futile struggle, his outstretched hands far too delayed. He sat back in the chair, arms crossed and _pouting_ as she wheeled it away from his desk, out of his office and down the hallway, only stopping when they reached the front desk.

“Koala,” he whined, her name dragged out, eyes _pleading_. “Just let me at least finish the report I was working on. It’s almost done and I—”

“Nope! Don’t care. You’re going to run some errands for me instead. When you’re done, and _only_ when you’re done, you can come back.”

She moved around to the front of the chair, pulling him to his feet with that damn monster strength of hers. His knees wobbled, just a little bit, but he remained standing on his own.

His lips parted to speak, but again, she beat him to it, her eyes sharp when they bore into his own. “Don’t even _think_ about pulling rank on me, Mr. High and Mighty. I already got Dragon’s approval, so you don’t have a choice anymore. Besides, you’ll thank me for this later.”

Mouth snapping shut again, he scowled but it was halfhearted at most, the expression of a petulant child put into time-out. Koala pat him on the shoulder once and it felt only _mildly_ condescending before there was a folded piece of paper stuffed into his loose grip and he was abandoned with only the elevator as company.

He glared at it indignantly and took the stairs instead.

The list, when he opened it later, was annoyingly simple, but tedious all the same.

  1. Go home.
  2. Take a shower.
  3. Get at least a four hour nap.
  4. Eat a full meal. No, microwavable food doesn’t count.
  5. Go on a walk. Outside.
  6. Go back to sleep. Yes, before midnight. Yes, I will know if you don’t.
  7. Sleep in, even if it just means staying in bed but not actually getting up.



It went on, of course. He _did_ say that it was tedious after all, even if it was basically just telling him to do normal things like sleep and eat and _not_ hide away inside his house for hours on end. Mainly, he was just annoyed that it was going to prevent him from working at all for the rest of the day. Koala hadn’t even let him take his laptop with him, so he wouldn’t be able to continue unless he went out and bought another one and by some miracle found a way to transfer over all of the files.

Fine, whatever, he could take a day off. It wasn’t that big of a deal, right?

Honestly, the only item on the list that really confused him was the last one. There was just an address there along with a shop name: Hibiscus Dreams. From Koala’s insistence that he find a plant that he _couldn’t_ kill with neglect or accidental coffee consumption, it was safe to assume that it was a florist of some kind. She had also demanded that he bring back ‘ apology flowers ‘ for the office, so he would certainly hope that that was the case.

He was in no rush though, so he didn’t go that first day. Instead he sulked and followed the rest of the instructions begrudgingly and tried to ignore the way he _did_ feel better after some proper rest, new clothes, and fresh food. Take-out—obviously. No point in burning down his kitchen and adding more things to the list.

When the following morning came and he was _refreshed_ for the first time in ages, he was up and out of bed before seven. Koala may have demanded that he sleep in, but the multitude of hours in one place was already starting to drive him insane and he _had_ gotten the rest she wanted him to. Besides, one quick google search had been enough to tell him that the store opened early, and the earlier he could get there, get the plants and leave, the sooner he could get back to work.

There was a website attached but he hardly glanced at it, just enough to confirm that it was the right address and nothing more. There was apparently a tiny cafe next door and it would be a decent enough breakfast to start the day, and his caffeine consumption.

Half an hour later, with a nearly empty mug of coffee in hand, Sabo stopped in front of a small, colorful shop partially hidden under the shadow of a nearby building.

Or at least, he _assumed_ it was colorful. It was hard to actually pick up on beneath the plant life. Greenery had devoured the shop whole, vines crisscrossed along the brickwork, nestled into every crack of plaster and stone. There was a small awning over the doorway and archway just underneath, laden with flowers, blossoms of every color that spread out and multiplied, stretching dainty stems towards the sky. There were two trees nearby, close enough for the vines to have spread to them as well, climbing up the trunks, the branches strewn in white lights that caught the morning light like drops of dew. Most notable were the large flowering bushes planted just outside the shop itself, surrounding the edge of the building with wide green leaves and multicolored flowers larger than his fist dotted among them in the way blotches of paint met canvas.

Hibiscus, if the painted visage of the flower on the sign was any indication. Well, at least the shop was aptly named.

On the door itself was a small chalkboard, weather worn and chipped at the edges, the scratchy, bold lettering of _OPEN_ smudged, but handwritten. A soft scoff left him at the messy handwriting, providing a brief distraction before his hand fell onto the handle to push inside.

There was a chime, bright and musical when the door swung inward, a far cry from the mechanical _ding_ he was more accustomed to and it drew a brief flash of a smile to his features,  the wind chime out of the corner of his eye made of tarnished copper and half hidden by leaves. And speaking of _leaves_ —the entire shop was filled with them. Plants of all sizes and shapes overlapped amongst each other, layered into a rain forest of scents, a mountains face saturated with color and life.

His first thought was _cluttered_ , but it was impressive all the same.

Even from where he stood, cerulean hues scanning over the room as a whole, it was easy to see how much care had gone into it all, a careful planning that situated certain plants in clusters together. And they were truly everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, stacked upon shelves, small pots nestled in between larger ferns and shrubs. Flowers were situated in a cluster of pots to his right, the arrangements beautiful and eye catching. There were even _trees_ , some seemingly planted directly into the earth itself which was bewildering given that meant the owner had pried away flooring and concrete just to—what? Complete the look? Baffling. Why would anyone go that far? What kind of _moron_ decided that was a good idea?

“Hey,” a voice spoke up, making Sabo startle. “Welcome in! Can I help you with anything?”

Sabo was already waving his free hand in denial, _embarrassed_ that he had been caught in the doorway as his gaze shifted towards the origin of the greeting. “No, it’s fine. I’m just—” Whatever else he had been about to say _died_ on his tongue, the last few syllables drawn out and fading to nothing on his lips.

There was a man perhaps no more than twenty feet from him, half hidden behind the front counter. Sabo didn’t know how he had missed him, so distracted by the plants themselves that he must have merely skimmed over him, drawn to other things. Now, however, with his full attention riveted on the man, it seemed foolish. He was easily the most stunning thing here.

Light streamed in from above, but it was only now, left to admire the way sunlight framed the stranger’s face like a lover’s caress that he even processed the existence of a skylight. Dark hair fell in a halo around his face, warm skin speckled in stars, creating constellations along the line of a strong jaw and neckline. And his smile— _fuck_ —the way those silver eyes crinkled at the edges, a sign of how freely given the expression was, it was dazzling. Sabo was helpless in response, desperately taking in each feature, every small detail. There was a pocket of air lodged in his chest that refused to budge, thrumming with something terrifyingly warm that spread from there outward like melted honey or liquid gold.

He felt heavy with the sensation, weak to it.

Flowers seemed brighter besides the other, as if soaking in his presence, thriving. There were other things too, of course, wind chimes and trinkets that he caught at the edge of his focus, but Sabo couldn’t will himself to look away and take in anything other than the male himself, the way he _shone_ as if illuminated from within. Dazzling. This guy was _dangerous_.

“You okay over there man?”

Sabo’s eyes focused all at once, the return of that voice enough to slap him from the dream like state he had lost himself into. Pulled back so forcefully, he snapped back to attention in the way a rubber band did, just shy of breaking.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, sorry.”

The man’s eyes were on him again, but the smile had faded, expression still _soft_ but those hypnotizing eyes of his muted with concern and confusion.

Shaking his head frantically, Sabo snapped shut his lips that had parted in awe, eyes wide and color slowly creeping up his neck as that embarrassment from earlier came crashing down once more, submerging himself in it. He almost hoped that he could drown in it and put himself out of this misery.

“No! No, I—” He had just been standing by the door like an idiot, a gawking, moronic _idiot,_ and now he couldn’t even talk without fumbling words and flailing hands. The coffee cup slipped from his hand and clattered against the floor, the meager remainder trickling out even as Sabo dropped to retrieve it. The movement caused him to step away from the door and it shut behind with with a creak of hinges, trapping him inside. “ **Fuck** , sorry I-I’m not normally like this, I swear.” Salvaging the cup, he was relieved to find that only a little had escaped to splash across the laminated floor. “Do you have a napkin or something? Ah—a paper towel maybe?” Standing up again, his back rod-straight, he was startled to find that the other had moved closer to him by now, away from the counter where flowers rest abandoned, mournful of lost company.

There was a small towel in his hand and Sabo’s attention only flickered to it when he leaned down to wipe at the mess on the floor, the stranger’s laughter soft like bells. “It’s fine, it’s fine. No harm done,” the man said. “This shop’s been through worse, so don’t worry about it.”

Frozen in place, he could only watch, mortified.

When he rose to his feet again and turned that same blinding smile back towards him again, Sabo swore that his heart skipped a beat.

“I’m Ace, by the way,” the stranger— _Ace_ spoke, a hand held out in his general direction.

Up this close, Sabo could pick out each individual freckle, admiring the way his eyes glimmered with remnants of mirth and genuine benevolence. Suddenly self-conscious, he worried about his own appearance. Even after a day of decent rest, there was sure to be evidence of bruising under his eyes, beaten into him through extended neglect. He was too pale, the tan of his childhood faded with shadows and fluorescent lighting. Did he brush his hair this morning? He couldn’t remember in his rush to _leave_. God he hoped so; his bed head was atrocious. At least he was dressed nicely, right? Yes, of course he was. It was the one thing he was proud of.

And then there were the scars, the rough skin he didn’t bother hiding with makeup on days spent in the office. He winced at the thought, the reminder of his past, his upbringing. Fire. His hair wouldn’t be enough to hide the evidence of trauma on his face. It was harsh compared to pale skin. Ugly.

Realizing that he was staring once again, his arm jerked forward to grip at Ace’s before the offer could fall away, his grip maybe a little tighter than he intended. “Sabo—I’m Sabo. Sorry, again, about the, uh, coffee. I…” he cleared his throat, distracted by the warmth of the male’s hand in his, the way he could feel how calloused they were. Hard-working hands. He dropped the contact in another quick movement, wiping the lingering sensation off on his pants. “Uhm…”

Ace’s smile was gentle, understanding when his own hand fell away, the dirty rag hanging limply from the other. “Sabo, I already told you, it’s no problem. Seriously. The plants do worse everyday. A little coffee is nothin’ at all.” He stepped back a step and Sabo followed as if drawn in through magnetized force.

“Just here to take a look today or is there something in particular you were looking for?”

 _Right_ . He was here for a reason—not that it really mattered to him anymore. Koala’s list, even _work_ was nearly forgotten.

“Flowers. Apology flowers?” Sabo wet his lips, his words hesitant as he followed Ace further into the shop. He cradled the remains of his coffee cup tightly at his chest, absently pressing his fingers into his earlier blunder. “Sorry, I’m not really...used to this?”

Ace only hummed in response, eyes cast about the room, glancing in the direction of the clusters of flowers Sabo had noticed before. “Don’t worry about it. Multiple I assume, or are you just lookin’ for one?”

That was at least an easy question to answer. “Multiple. Definitely multiple.”

“Bouquet?”

“Uhh...yes?”

Silver eyes were on him again and Sabo lost himself in argent pools, drowning. Again. There was laughter there, even in his gaze, but it was soft and lacked the edge of mocking he half expected, absent of judgement. He hadn’t known that metal could appear so warm and inviting.

“You don’t know a single thing about plants, do you?”

Sabo flinched, taken aback by the blunt statement. Surprisingly, he wasn’t offended. In the same way Ace’s eyes conveyed warmth, his words came off as gentle, consoling. Grip tightening a little further around his cup, he shook his head in silent admittance.

Ace nodded, expression almost fond before he turned away from him, heading towards a doorway at the back of the shop Sabo hadn’t noticed before. “Well, that’s fine. You’re actually here at a good time of year, now that I think about it.” There was a rustling from the other room, Ace’s voice a little muffled. “A few more weeks and I wouldn’t have hyacinth’s anymore.”

Despite himself and the knowledge that he probably _shouldn’t_ , Sabo found himself moving again towards the far doorway, his steps hesitant but too curious to resist. As it turned out, the shop was longer than he first assumed, a separate room set up past the wall that opened up into a greenroom, complete with glass walls and everything. And, despite the seeming impossibility, there were even more plants crammed into this one space than the entirety of the first room. Trees and shrubs and vines clustered within every available space but they were _nothing_ compared to the sheer number of flowers. He could likely name on one hand the species he actually recognized and the rest were beyond him.

And there was Ace, in the middle of it all.

Framed by plants on every side, with dirt smudging his hands and shoulder length hair pulled back into an unexpected ponytail at the nape of his neck, he appeared as a wood nymph must, or some other type of mythical creature. Sacred and wild.

“Probably safe to assume you don’t know the language of flowers right,” Ace spoke, eyes still on the flowers though his voice was obviously directed at Sabo. “Hyacinth, especially purple hyacinth like these, are the absolute _best_ if you’re trying to apologize to someone. They literally mean ‘please forgive me.’ Seriously, how awesome is that? Flowers are great.”

His hands were unexpectedly dainty as Sabo watched his fingers skim over damaged petals, working through the collection of tight knit purple buds and snipping those that passed whatever inspection he was conducting, collecting the chosen few in one hand. It should have been boring to watch, but just seeing Ace’s soft expression was enough to keep Sabo entranced.

“White tulips are a must too,” he continued as he moved about the space, unhindered by Sabo’s gaze on him. “Another one that means forgiveness. A little bit of lavender, some violets and lily of the valley aaaand final touch—there!”

The flowers were held out to him in a flourish, dark purple, violet and pale whites twining together artfully with a small write ribbon wrapped around their middle. Sabo had been so focused on watching Ace that he had hardly noticed the actual design that had gone into their placement. They were beautiful.

“I—thank you. How much…?”

Ace was already wiping his hands off onto his pants, the evidence of a repetitive action painted in smudges of dirt against dark jeans. It was endearing.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. First time here, right? I definitely would have remembered you if you’d been in here before.” He moved past him and into the larger room again. “First bouquet is on the house! Besides, it’s supposed to be an apology right? I figure you’ve been put through enough already then, huh?”

Sabo gaped after him, nearly tripping over his own feet in the rush to follow after him, the flowers held with a gentle grip normally reserved for brittle glass. As if they might shatter in his hold.

“I can’t possibly just _take_ them. You said it yourself. You won’t have some of these flowers anymore soon, right? That means they’re valuable,” he sputtered, eyes tracking Ace as he moved behind the counter again. “At least let me tip you or something— _please_.”

Ace leaned over the counter, arms folded and smile slight but sharper this time, _sly_. “If you want to pay me back, you’re just going to have to come again then, huh?”

Sabo flushed, heat returning to his cheeks in a rush that left his lips parted on soundless words. It probably wasn’t _meant_ to come off as such an invitation but he was selfish enough to think it that way, to hope that Ace was asking him to come back as more than just a returning customer. And perhaps it was just a little cowardly to nod and flee, but there was laughter at his back when he did and the other’s smile emblazoned in his mind.

Later, when there were flowers sitting in a vase at his ( miraculously clean ) desk, Koala chided him for forgetting one, very important thing with a knowing smile and mischievous eyes.

He never did get that desk plant.


End file.
